El genio y su ama
by Ink And Leaves Imagination
Summary: One-Shot SxS: Ella es la ama y señora de él, quién es el genio-esclavo de Sakura,¿Genio? Sí,el genio que se encontraba dentro de la lámpara mágica,y ella lo encontró,ambos se enamoraron casi a primera vista,mas,ninguno da el primer pasto hasta esta noche


**EL GENIO Y SU AMA**

**S**akura tenía diecisiete vivía en un internado, desde pequeña porque sus padres murieron en un accidente, por lo que el internado era su hogar, la directora, Tsunade, era su tía pero siempre estaba bajo mucho trabajo así que casi nunca la veía. Todos los días se las pasaba sola, porque su única amiga, Hinata, la habían cambiado de colegio, Naruto estaba expulsado por dos semanas y Ino seguía intentando convencer a sus padres de que la cambiaran al internado de Sakura. Todos los días eran iguales, ir al colegio en la mañana, volver al almuerzo, volver otra vez a las salas, ir a su habitación y estudiar o hacer las tareas, y luego ir a la once, y finalmente, ir a dormir. La misma rutina todos los 365 días del año, excepto festivos claro. Ahora más que nunca se sentía sola, y un día cuando fueron al Museo Nacional de Konoha, iban en filas de a dos, ella estaba casi de las últimas porque era una de las más altas, veía algunos cuadros, objetos antiguos y no les hallaba ninguna gracia, el guía hablaba como si fuera algo súper fascinante. Se escapó, como solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida, y se fue a recorrer ella sola el Museo, caminó por largos pasillos sin que nada le llamara la atención, hasta que encontró una puerta abierta que tenía un cartel "No pasar", mas eso no estaba en el lenguaje de ella y entró sin más. Revisó cada rincón estando alerta por si alguien se acercaba, entonces encontró una cosa rarifica, la inspeccionó tocándola y viéndola fijamente. Unos pasos la alertaron y se escondió tras unas cajas grandes, desde donde divisó otra puerta, pero debía devolver el objeto, no podía dejárselo, mas el guardia no se iba nunca. Miró nuevamente a puerta para poder salir corriendo, entonces escuchó que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, así que simplemente salió corriendo con el objeto en la mano.

Cuento corto, llegó al internado con su curso, la profesora Kurenai la retó por salirse del grupo pero no pasó a mayores, llegó a su pieza y sacó el objeto, Sakura se sentía mal por haberse llevado esa cosa rara, que parecía una lámpara antigua, ella no quería robarla, sólo la estaba viendo, y si ese estúpido guardia se hubiera ido antes ella lo habría dejado donde estaba y ahora no se sentiría culpable. Limpió la lámpara porque estaba llena de polvo, fue entonces cuando sucedió lo sobrenatural, sí, de la punta de la lámpara comenzó a salir un humo negro, muy negro, comenzó a tomar una forma pequeña, con colores y a materializarse, luego, frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros arrodilladlo frente a ella como haciéndole una reverencia manteniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo y la otra en el aire, y su mano derecha en su pecho, vestía un frac negro que le acentuaba muy bien. Sakura sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y no sabía si era por lo que acababa de presenciar—el humo negro—o por el chico guapo frente a ella. Levantó su rostro viendo a Sakura, sentada frente al tocador, con la boca entreabierta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y un cabello corto ¿Rosado? Sí, era rosado… ¿Teñido?

— Ah… emmm... ¿C-cómo… tú…, quién? —no podía ni articular una palabra, así que él tomó la iniciativa.

— Uchiha Sasuke, el genio de la lámpara a su servicio, ama —dijo e hiso una reverencia cortes.

— ¿El genio…de la lámpara?... ¿Mi genio? —decía sin comprender nada.

Ese fue el primer encuentro, algo dificultoso para el genio que no parecía hablar mucho pero justamente le había tocado como ama una chica sola que no hablaba con nadie quién sabe desde cuaándo, así que se podría decir que se desahogó con él, su esclavo. Sasuke le explicó y le mostró lo que podía hacer: aparecer objetos de la nada, sacar de su bolsillo una mesa, o transformar su propio cuerpo en un objeto, en otra persona, cambiar color de ojos, hacerse más pequeño o más mayor…etc. También le dijo que él estaba allí para cualquier deseo de ella—doble sentido, ojo. Pero ella no lo captó, claro—que la iba a proteger de lo que fuera, y que era un ser completamente confiable. Él estaba condenado a vivir por siempre y a estar preso dentro de esa lámpara, que nadie puede romper porque si no, será maldecido por un hechizo a muerte. Pasó el tiempo, ambos se conocieron mejor, él descubrió que ella no era teñida ni nada por el estilo, y que sus ojos siempre habían sido de un color jade. Sakura sentía que no era buena… "ama" como él le decía, porque no sabía qué más ordenarle, sólo le decía: haz mi tarea, hace mi cama, hace el aseo, tráeme comida…etc. Pero eso se estaba volviendo rutinario, ya había pasado a una actividad diaria que no parecía orden, sino un quehacer más. A veces, Sasuke cometía un error, y pidió que lo disculpara, y que en paga por su error lo castigara; Sakura, quedó en shock ¿Iba a castigar a ese ser tan hermoso, lo iba a dañar…ella?, en principio fue algo costoso asimilar el castigo, y debido a que no quería dañarlo, ni se le ocurría una forma de castigarlo, simplemente le pegó con los dedos en los labios porque había dicho algo indebido.

Una tarde como cualquiera ella acababa de salir del baño, estaba frente al tocador peinando su cabello ya seco, y le contaba a Sasuke cuán feliz estaba de que le hubiera enseñado cómo se resolvían los problemas de matemáticas, justamente ese día le habían entregado la prueba y ella había sido la más alta. Sasuke pasó por su lado y fue inevitable que, al verla sonreír, él se acercara y besara los labios rosas de la joven, que quedó perpleja y luego dijo "Serás castigado", de una forma tan sensual y atractiva que casi bastó con eso para que Sasuke se excitara. Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia él mientras se acercaban lentamente a la cama, el esclavo cayó sentado y ella, casi como una fiera, se lanzó sobre él quedando en cuatro patas, pero él no le iba a dejar toda la diversión a su ama. La tomó de la cintura y la acostó delicadamente en la cama mientras que él se acomodaba sobre ella, dejando una escena muy comprometedora, se acercó a sus labios rosados y humedecidos con un labial, y casi los devora al volver a besarla, mientras que las manos de la joven se enrollaban juguetonamente en el cuello de su sirviente, que sin perder tiempo dejó que sus manos exploraran el cálido y curvilíneo cuerpo de su ama—mientras se lo permitía—. Pronto sus respiraciones se fueron entre cortando, y el tímido beso se transformó en uno apasionado e incitante, sus labios buscaban el del otro mientras que sus lenguas jugaban a hacer círculos a la otra, mientras mordisqueaban sus labios entre ambos, las manos del genio se introdujeron bajo la ropa tocando la piel tersa y acalorada de su ama, subió cuidadosamente, viendo fijamente el rostro de su ama entre el beso, viendo si había desaprobación tras su acto, y al no ver nada parecido, prosiguió a dejar caer su mano sobre un seno de su joven ama, que en vez de darle una cachetada, suspiró con sensualidad, algo que a Sasuke le agradó de tal forma que sintió que despertó algo en su interior. Sakura comenzó a quitar el frac de su esclavo y pronto la camisa también, casi no podía creer que aquel adonis se encontrara allí frente a ella y besándola de esa forma tan excitantemente apasionada, mientras seguían besándose ella bajó su mano por la espalda de Sasuke, hasta lo más bajo, poquito más abajo del pantalón, provocando un suspiro ronco por parte de su sirviente.

El genio ya casi no aguantaba, ya había tocado parte del cuerpo de su ama, ahora quería verla. Se sentó sobre las caderas de ella, sin imponer todo su peso, y la miró: con la camisa desarreglada y bastante desabotonada, con el cabello desparramado, con los labios hinchados y en una pose extremadamente erótica, se lanzó en picada a desabotonar lo que quedaba de la camisa, y sin perder tiempo, quitó el sostén, algo que pilló desprevenida a Sakura que se tapó con sus brazos, abrazándose a si misma. Sasuke tomó los brazos de ella—algo dudosa—y los quitó, dejándola presa ante él, que no pudo ni parpadear al ver aquellos algodones albinos y tan perfectamente redondeados. Tomó las muñecas de ella con una mano, y concedió el grato momento a su mano izquierda que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno de los senos y lo apretó, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado en deseo de su ama, aquella dulce melodía fascinó a sus oídos y volvió a apretarlo, recibiendo la misma respuesta, sin embargo, él anhelaba escuchar más de esa armonía, tomó entre sus labios la punta del pezón y lo apretó con sus labios, mientras que Sakura gemía él se alimentaba de ello, succionó de la forma más dulce y delicada posible para crear un ambiente en el que únicamente existiera el deseo y el amor. Besó por doquier, lamiendo cada parte de su piel, escuchando los gemidos y suspiros dedicados a su nombre, pero, ahora eran los pantalones quienes molestaban, y claro, la falda de su ama. Simplemente chasqueó los dedos y ambas prendas desaparecieron—él no perdería su tiempo—Sakura lo reprochó con la mirada, y de un empujón mandó a Sasuke a un lado, rápidamente se encimó sobre él, que no parecía comprender por su expresión, la joven se acostó lenta y sensualmente sobre su esclavo que sentía arder la piel por donde ella estaba, su ama lo miró sonriendo con malicia y lamió la tetilla de su esclavo, que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— A-ama —gimió.

Eso fue suficiente para comprobar que le había gustado lo que estaba haciendo, así que siguió, aumentando el tono de sus acciones. Ya que, no solo a él le gustaban los gemidos de ella, sino que a ella también le gustaba escuchar la música proveniente de los labios de su sirviente. Relamió la tetilla algo hinchada, mordisqueó la punta y la succionó fuertemente, ganando como premio otro gemido, pero más cargado de deseo que los otros. Sakura sentía que algo le molestaba entre sus piernas, algo la había estado rosando hacía un buen rato, se sentó en las caderas de su esclavo y al instante de sentir que algo había allí, Sasuke soltó otro suspiro.

— Ama… —dijo entre suspiros— ¿Ti-tiene idea d-de dónde est-está sentada? —tartamudeó por culpa de la excitación de que la parte más íntima de su ama estuviera encima, separada de su miembro erecto y engrandecido, sólo por dos telas de ropa. Sakura enrojeció y ese fue el momento que Sasuke aprovechó para tumbar a su ama debajo de él nuevamente, comerla a besos, obligarla a decir su nombre, a suspirar ya gemir con anhelo, hasta que llegó nuevamente a la ropa que lo molestaba; tomó las orillas de la prenda y miró a su ama—muy avergonzada—que asintió algo dudosa. Sasuke se dedicó el tiempo en bajar aquella prenda lo más lento posible, y, una vez libre de ella, miró el cuerpo desnudo de su ama, sintiendo algo punzante en la entrepierna al instante, casi sintió que le daría hemorragia nasal, pero se controló…de alguna forma. Chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y la única prenda que traía él puesta, desapareció, dejando a la vista el resultado de lo que llevaban hasta el momento, Sakura miró hacia otro lado en tanto vio que Sasuke iba a chasquear los dedos, y no, no se atrevía a mirar.

— Ama —llamó mientras se acercaba a ella, caminando sobre la cama en cuatro. Se acercó al oído de su ama y señora, y susurró de la forma más erótica— Sakura —llamó, atreviéndose a decir por primera vez el nombre de su ama— Sakura —repitió mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por la cien de ella, de su amada, de su dueña— Sakura ¿Quieres-que-siga? —preguntó sensualmente, y luego apretó un seno de ella, haciéndola gemir. Sin duda Sakura estaba algo extrañada ya que él nunca había dicho su nombre ni nunca le había hablado así, pero… más que extrañada, estaba excitada, demasiado, o quizás ella sentía que estaba demasiado excitada porque era su primera vez. Enrolló sus finos brazos en el cuello de su lacayo, atrayéndolo para besarlo con desespero, casi como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuese el primero y el último. Luego lo miró a los ojos mientras un hilito de plata unía sus labios.

— Ha… —fue interrumpida, ya que sintió una pequeña—gran—presión en su intimidad. Miró a Sasuke que le sonreía— Hazlo —ordenó—…pero muy…

— …despacio —concluyó sonriendo— Como diga, ama —dijo, para luego acomodarse entre las tímidas piernas de su ama que se avergonzaba con el hecho de pensar que debía abrirlas y que él, debía mirar para apuntar— ¿No, no podría abrir más las…? ¡Aah! —gimió.

— No me hables así ahora —reprochó bajando la pierna con la que había apretado el miembro de su esclavo contra él mismo.

— ¿Prefiere que en la cama… —exageradamente modulado— …sea más…"yo"? —preguntó, escondiendo una sonrisa de malicia.

— Sí —respondió, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de maldad de su esclavo, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al pedirle que fuera más "él".

— Bien —dijo tomando las rodillas de su ama— Ya lo has dicho —aproximó su miembro a la intimidad, y Sakura, que prefería no mirar, pero que estaba tan tensa que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un calambre en las manos por apretar tanto las sábanas. Sasuke suspiró algo rendido al ver que ella estaba temerosa, él prefería que ambos disfrutaran de ese momento y que fuera un grato recuerdo para ambos, pero si ella estaba dudosa y temeraria, prefería esperar, así que se le ocurrió una idea: se bajó de la cama quedando arrodillado frente a ella, abrió las piernas de su ama que lo miraba sin comprender—ya que creía que iba a hacerlo ya—, el lacayo se inclinó hacia la intimidad de su ama, y la miró desde allí a los ojos. Sakura los tenía tan abiertos de pensar en lo que haría que parecía que se le iban a caer los ojos. Sasuke dejó escapar una risa de triunfo y con su dedo índice exploró la zona húmeda, haciendo que su ama se mordiera el labio, luego comenzó a dibujar círculos y como respuesta ella cerró las piernas de golpe, pero él sin detenerse buscó la entrada y comenzó a meter su largo dedo de pianista poco a poco, Sakura al instante gimió entrecortadamente, Sasuke metió un segundo dedo haciendo que su ama arqueara la espalda soltando un gemido.

— Sa-Sas-Sasuke —logró decir entre gemidos, pero él hiso caso omiso a su llamado, pues quería seguir escuchándola gemir.

— Sakura, parece que te gusta —comentó, y comenzó con el vaivén de sus dedos en el interior de ella, que se giró a un lado de la cama intentando cerrar sus piernas para que él quitara sus dedos, sin embargo, él siguió.

— Po-por favor —dijo.

— Sakura , no pidas si no quieres realmente ¿A caso no escuchas tus propios gemidos? Eso quiere decir que te gusta de verdad —dijo, abriendo las piernas de ella. Sakura lo miró con cierto brillo de miedo, él volvió a subir hasta quedar frente a frente con ella— No te lastimaré, no seguiré ni te obligaré si realmente no quieres esto —explicó, luego la besó, después bajó sus besos haciendo un caminito que llegó hasta los senos que lamió y apretó, siguió con el caminito hasta el estómago, miró a su ama buscando desaprobación pero ella no mostró nada parecido y siguió hasta su intimidad, abriendo las piernas con delicadeza, y acercó su rostro a la intimidad, al instante sintió que los músculos de su ama se tensaban casi de golpe. Entonces besó las piernas y los muslos de ella, lamiéndolos de vez en cuando, hasta que nuevamente llegó a la intimidad de ella, sin mirarla ni seguir esperando, tocó con la punta de su lengua el clítoris engrandecido, Sakura soltó un suspiro. Sasuke besó el clítoris escuchando atentamente el gemir y suspirar de su ama, luego pasó la lengua, y la joven gimió más fuerte. Una vez entrando en confianza, con su magia, metió su larga—con ayuda de su poder—lengua por la cavidad mojada de su ama y recorrió cada rincón de ella degustando los sabores de la excitación más dulce de su ama, su enamorada.

— ¡A-Ah…Sa-Sasuke! —gimió, él siguió lamiendo y succionando la intimidad, nuevamente metió sus dedos, esta vez por el agujero de atrás, y allí se mantuvo: lamiendo, succionando, besando, metiendo y sacando, cada vez más rápido— Ya-a, Sas-Sasuke… y-ya —anunció, entonces él, algo desesperado e impaciente, abrió un poco más las piernas de ella y acomodó su miembro en la entrada, miró nuevamente a su ama que asintió repetidas veces y él comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, muy despacio, como le había prometido. Llegó hasta la prueba de la virginidad de su ama, ella se quedó quieta en ese momento, y Sasuke, aún más lentamente—si es que es posible—metió su miembro, haciéndola suya, ahora y para siempre.

— O-oh —ahogó un gemido Sakura, Sasuke se quedó quieto dentro de ella, ya que sabía que le estaba doliendo, miró a su ama y vio que estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que desaparecieron al ser lamidas por él, se mantuvo lo más quieto posible— Creo que ahora —informó Sakura, entonces se movió extremadamente lento, metiéndose un poco más adentro, después saliendo lentamente, y volviendo a entrar, repetidas veces hiso lo mismo, viendo la expresión de su dueña, que a ratos parecía que iba a llorar, o se mordía el labio por el placer— M-más ráp… ¡Aah! —Sasuke no la dejó ni terminar cuando aumentó la velocidad del vaivén.

El jadeo de ambos se escuchaba en toda la habitación, los gemidos entonaban una melodía deliciosa, y el placer que se sentía en ambos cuerpos era tan abrumador como el amor que desbordaban con sus actos. Nuevamente el ritmo aumentó, el movimiento de caderas se hiso más fuerte y profundo, la joven pronunciaba su nombre y gemía arrugando las sábanas y arqueando su espalda haciendo más contacto con su esclavo, que iba aumentando cada vez más, al punto de que la cama se corría y los gemidos parecían aullidos de placer para ambos.

— Sas-uke ¡Ah! Ya… —jadeó— …ya c-casi —anunció, y el fiel lacayo rio profundas estocadas. Intentando sentirla más, intentando buscar más contacto si es que era posible tener más tacto del que ya tenían. Sakura comenzó a arañar la espalda fornida de su esclavo mientras que él reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella llegando con el vaivén a una rapidez casi inhumana. Ambos cuerpos se crisparon al sentir que pronto alcanzarían el éxtasis del momento, y Sasuke ahogó el grito de placer de ambos con un beso para que así no se escuchara por todo el internado, Sakura se abrazó a su sirviente apretándolo contra sí mientras sentía que él la llenaba en cada rincón, mientras sentía que él se esparcía en ella y en todo su ser, despertando sensaciones que jamás imaginó que existieran. Sasuke se quedó ahí, sobre ella mientras recuperaba el aire a bocanadas, ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones: sudorosos, embriagados de placer, cansados, completos y unidos.

— ¿Crees…poder aguantar más? —preguntó el lacayo, recibiendo como respuesta una expresión de asombro.

— ¿Qué, no estás…cansado? —preguntó un poco avergonzada, pero más sorprendida.

— Uno de mis privilegios es no cansarme, tener resistencia, siempre había sido muy favorable para mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, no es tan…favorable —explicó, Sakura se quedó mirándolo, él seguía sobre ella, intentando no apoyar todo su peso en ella, mantenía su cabeza al lado de ella, muy cerca.

— No… no creo que resista —dijo ruborizada.

— ¿Pero…te gustaría, intentarlo…?

— ¿Estarás… bien con una sola vez más?

— La verdad, es que quizás con cuatro veces más entre en cansancio —dijo al oído de su ama.

— ¿Cuatro? No, no soy como tú, yo… sí me canso, no podré re…

— Pero puedo ayudarte —interrumpió— Quizás con mis "poderes de genio" pueda, hacer que… te…recuperes más rápido —planteó, ella lo miró, y lamió los labios de su esclavo como respuesta, y él chasqueó los dedos.

* * *

— ¡A-ah, Sa-suke! —gimió la joven.

Sakura estaba sobre Sasuke, que lamía los senos de su ama y los succionaba provocando aún más gemidos en ella, mientras la penetraba con desenfreno y potencia. De repente la joven escuchó unos chasquidos de dedos y miró a Sasuke, que le regaló una sonrisa algo misteriosa, de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba sus caderas desde atrás, se volteó para encontrar un segundo Sasuke desnudo atrás de ella con un miembro erecto y listo.

— ¿Qué? —miró a Sasuke, el original, que seguía sonriendo.

— Tal vez, así me canse más así —explicó con cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo— ¿Te molesta?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, pero ¿Cómo vas a…?

— No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo —dijo, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a penetrarla profundamente, Sakura se inclinó sobre él para besarlo al momento que su lacayo original acariciaba los muslos suaves y desnudos de su ama. Entonces el segundo Sasuke, sin perder tiempo, la penetró por atrás con fuerza, obligando a Sakura a soltar un gran gemido en el oído de su esclavo original, el vaivén de ambos Sasuke se acopló a un ritmo: primero uno, después el otro, sin perder tiempo la rapidez comenzó a quemar a Sakura, que con dos dentro de ella, se sentía en la gloria. El falso Sasuke besaba la espalda de ella mientras tomaba un seno y lo estrujaba suavemente. El verdadero Sasuke penetraba profundo, potente y velozmente en ella, besándola casi comiendo sus labios—entre ambos—y acariciando el seno libre, apretando el pezón. Sakura, que poco podía hacer con dos a la vez, intentaba acariciar a su esclavo sin perder el equilibrio ya que estaba encima de él, lo besaba, o daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de él, o lo abrazaba cuando era demasiado el placer.

— Ah, Sakur ¡Ah! —gimió en el momento que ella había bajado una de sus manos curiosas hasta los testículos de él y los estrujaba entre sus dedos. Tumbó a su ama a un lado de la cama, de costado, y siguió penetrándola mientras que el segundo Sasuke se acomodaba atrás de ella y continuaba con el vaivén algo alocado que tenía. Uno besaba el cuello de su ama y el otro devoraba los labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Uno penetraba por detrás y el otro por el frente, ambos a una velocidad extraordinaria, ambos con una fuerza y profundidad que hacía a Sakura casi desmayar de la irresistible excitación que tenía su cuerpo, que de no haber sido por la magia de su esclavo, ella ya estaría inconsciente por el cansancio o por la sobredosis de placer. De repente Sasuke original salió de ella y la puso en una posición parecida a la "araña" de espaldas sobre el Sasuke falso, y de frente a él, Sakura mantenía su peso en sus codos que estaban a los costados del segundo Sasuke y también soportaba su peso con los pies. Sasuke—original—abrió las piernas de ella mientras que por detrás seguían penetrándola con inmoderación; se relamió los labios e hiso que su lengua creciera increíblemente, entonces lamió el alma empapada de su ama—que en ningún momento dejó de gemir y suspirar o aferrarse a las sábanas y arquear su espalda—entonces metió su lengua todo lo que pudo, con exagerada lentitud.

— Sas-uke m-más rápido —pidió con una voz cargada de placer, sin embargo, Sasuke hiso oídos sordos a su pedido— ¡Sasu-ke! ¡Ah! ¡Más, m-más rápi-do! —rogó pero él nuevamente hiso oídos sordos, porque, quería oírla suplicar aun que fuera por una sola vez a su ama. Él comenzó a retirar su lengua, igual de lento como la metió, de golpe ella cerró las piernas dejando prisionera la cabeza de él, que ni se inmutó, siguió retirando su lengua a paso de tortuga— ¡Por favor, má..! ¡Arg! ¡Apúra-te Sa-Sasuke! —Sasuke oía atentamente cada pedido, y creyó que ya la había escuchado rogar suficiente, una vez retirada su lengua de la cavidad que seguía ahora más empapada. La contempló sonriendo, viendo los ojos algo abrumados por el regocijo y lujuria, entonces rió. Volvió a la intimidad de su ama.

— Esta vez, le gustará —susurró mientras lamía con su lengua dibujando círculos en la zona mojada, y en un segundo estaba penetrando a su ama, haciendo su lengua más gruesa dentro de ella, que sin pensarlo soltó una especie de alarido placentero para ambos. Succionó deliberadamente fuerte y profundo logrando que ella gritara, quitó su lengua y mordisqueó el clítoris, luego volvió a meterla aun con más fuerza llegando al fondo de ella, a la entrada, hiso la punta de su lengua más delgada y comenzó a entrar.

— ¡Aah, Sasuke! ¡Sa-ah! —gimió fuertemente, y de pronto se sintió llena, dándose cuenta de que el falso Sasuke había llegado a su clímax, al instante de terminar de rebosarla, desapareció haciendo que Sakura cayera sobre la cama casi de golpe, pero esto aún no terminaba. Sasuke—el único que quedaba—sacó su lengua y recorrió el cuerpo de su ama con ella, luego volvió dejarla del largo normal. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la penetró con su miembro haciendo que ella se arqueara sobre la cama. Tomó las piernas de su ama, como cargándola, y ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, después Sasuke la arrinconó contra la pared, manteniéndola firme de las piernas mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, todo sin dejar de penetrarla; en aquella posición lograba llegar más hondo en ella, pero aún no tocaba el fondo que con su lengua sí había tocado. La besó con ferocidad, y ella se impulsó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, él de espaldas y ella sobre su esclavo, a causa de la caída se habían desunido, pero Sakura sin perder tiempo se sentó de golpe sobre el miembro de su siervo llegando, por fin, a tocar el fondo de ella que se quedó allí, quietecita con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo. Sasuke se sentó con ella encima, y la besó tanto como pudo, hiso que uno de sus dedos entrara por detrás de ella, luego metió dos, tomó las piernas de ella e hiso que subiera y bajara, entrando y saliendo, rápido, más rápido, llegando a una fricción casi imposible de poder soportar, quemando la piel de ambos, soltando gemidos entre cortados y jadeando sin poder aguantar, más rápido nuevamente, más y más, entonces. Llegó el clímax deseado, dejándolos tan agotados, que simplemente se rindieron sobre la cama, Sakura quedó bajo de él, que seguía dentro de ella sintiéndose, ambos, completos al fin.

— Cr-creo que ya… no puedo más —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y entrecortada.

— Qué bien, porque… no creo que ni tus poderes habrían podido hacer que me recuperara —dijo mientras respiraba hondo, acariciando los cabellos de su esclavo que mantenía su cabeza sobre los senos de su ama, escuchando los latidos desenfrenados y la respiración agitada. De pronto se movió para tumbarse a un lado de su ama, porque creía que estaba pesando demasiado sobre ella— No —lo detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse— Quédate…dentro de mi —pidió algo avergonzada por sus palabras, pero es que no quería que él saliera de ella, le gustaba esa sensación de estar unida a él, a quién le había dado su virginidad y pureza. Sasuke sonrió de costado, una sonrisa pícara, que causó un salto en los latidos de su ama, oh sí, cuánto amaba esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, esos labios tan dulces y adictivos. Sin aviso alguno, Sasuke comenzó a sorber pervertida y lentamente el seno de ella que soltó un gemido mientras sus dedos tiraba un poco los cabellos de él, que sintió esa acción como un nuevo despertar para la excitación de su miembro que aún se encontraba dentro de ella.

— ¿De verdad no tiene fuerzas para seguir? —preguntó al oído de su ama, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de ella que suspiró en respuesta— ¿No quiere seguir? —preguntó mientras aplastaba de forma erótica el frágil cuerpo terso de su ama.

— Sasu- ¡Ah! —gimió cuando él apretó uno de sus senos.

— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó mientras sonreía con esa travesura en sus labios, cuánto le gustaba oírla gemir, oírla decir su nombre entre jadeos y suspiros, sentirla cómo apretaban sus paredes a su miembro en el último momento, sentir las caricias y saborear los besos apasionados. Sí, sólo había una conclusión para sentir todo eso, sólo una.— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó retirando su miembro.

— No… no aguan… ¡O-ah! —volvió a gemir cuando un intruso se metió en su intimidad con fuerza y avidez , algo delgado y largo— Humm, ah ¡Ah! —un segundo dedo en ella, que apretaba las sábanas con sus puños.

— Parece que sí te gusta —dijo, cuando comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de ella con los dedos, mientras que ella gemía y movía las piernas, pero no las cerraba.

— Sasuke… —dijo cuando lo abrazó— ¿Por… por qué ha-? ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué, qué decías?

— Ah, deja qu- ¡Um… Ah!

— No puedo entenderte —dijo sonriendo mientras mentía los dedos intentando llegar a lo más hondo de su ser. Entonces ella se acercó al oído de él mientras aun lo mantenía abrazado, y le mordió la oreja juguetonamente, luego fue dando besos y pequeñas mordidas al cuello fornido de su esclavo, que a pesar de intentar reprimir sus gemidos, siempre terminaba dejándolos salir, lo que lo hacía sentirse un poco humillado ante ella.

— ¿Por qué…? —suspiró— ¿…haces esto? ¿Qu-? A-ah ¿Qué sientes… por mi? —preguntó susurrando al oído de él, que intentaba no mostrar los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo cuando ella le hablaba así, en mitad de la cama, desnuda, gimiendo, y abrazada a él que refrenaba sus ganas de volver a hacerla suya, como si no le bastara con las tres veces que lo logró.

— ¿Por qué será? —preguntó, metiendo y sacando frenéticamente los dedos mientras que su ama—entre gemidos—arañaba la espalda corpulenta, pero eso a él no le importaba, porque de alguna forma eso le causaba más excitación. De pronto se encontró con que ella estaba lista y él, nuevamente erecto, pero ella casi ni se movía, sólo para abrazarlo o darle un beso en los labios, porque estaba cansada. Pero él, que era un genio y no se cansaba, seguía con algo de energía… y ya que todo estaba listo, volvería a hacerla suya, por última vez esta noche, lo haría con cuidado, para ella.

— No, no Sasuke… no puedo m ¡Ah!

— Deja que yo lo haga —dijo— Relájate —susurró al oído de ella, para luego besar su cuello y recostarla en la cama, y besar sus labios, bajar hasta sus senos y hacerla sentir como la mujer más afortunada y más feliz del mundo, subir nuevamente para robarle un beso apasionado mientras que ella intentaba apresarlo con sus finos brazos, pero él no iba a parar ahora que las venas ardían en ambos, no, por supuesto que no. Volvió a bajar, sin perder tiempo, a la intimidad que besó con delicadeza, lamió con dulzura y sorbió con deseo, entonces se encontró penetrándola lentamente, al principio como siempre, mientras que Sakura le tomaba los hombros y lo veía bajar y subir, robarle un beso rápido, y aumentar el ritmo. Su ama se atrevió a mirar, quizás por primera vez, el gran miembro de su esclavo-genio-amante, le dio una especie de respingo al verlo: grande, grueso,…largo y con una temperatura muy elevada, porque sentía como si quemara dentro de ella. Casi no creía que "eso" entrara en ella, ahora comprendía por qué le costaba tanto acostumbrarse al principio del vaivén, ¿Quién no?; Ahora sí que habían dejado de lado la lentitud y dulzura con la que habían comenzado cuando se unieron por cuarta vez, la palabra "lentitud" había quedado lejana a este acto desenfrenado, apasionado y casi salvaje, él podría perfectamente aumentar aún más—algo imposible para los humanos—el vaivén, pero no lo haría, no esta noche, y quizás en un tiempo porque ella estaba comenzando recién, y porque esa rapidez a la que él podía llegar era tan sobrenatural que podría incluso matarla de placer—sin exagerar—. La velocidad caso rosaba lo inhumano, y la cama por poco se desarmaba, ahora dicha cama estaba pegada a la pared y al velador, y Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama, y Sasuke cabalgaba—literalmente— sobre ella. El esclavo ya sentía cómo se apretaban las paredes de ella, una sensación que quedaba lejana a la definición de "placentero", la tomó y la acostó en la cama sin parar de penetrarla profundamente, Sakura de espaldas sobre la cama bajo de él que abrió las piernas para poder tocar fondo, la besó saboreando cada parte de su boca con su lengua, entonces dejó su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y hombro, sólo faltaban segundos para alanzar el cielo; gimió un poco y dijo entrecortadamente al oído de su ama— Preguntabas ¿Por qué hago esto? —preguntó y ella asintió entre el deseo que sentía— Por…—las palabras no salían, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta…a caso él ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Podía estar nervioso de decírselo, cuando la estaba penetrando, cuando ya la había hecho suya? ¿Él..nervioso? La penetró un par de veces más, debía decírselo antes de que tocaran el séptimo cielo, debía decírselo ahora— Porque… t-te amo —tartamudeó, Sakura casi no tuvo tiempo de analizar la confesión cuando ambos se encontraron abrazados, rígidos, disfrutando del delicioso estremecimiento que dieron sus cuerpos al finalizar y llegar al ya dicho séptimo cielo, ambos se encontraban en la gloria del placer sintiendo la unión perfecta.

— Yo…te amo también Sasuke —dijo, aún cautiva al placer. Él sólo sonrió, eso ya lo sabía, pero oírlo era mil veces mejor, sobre todo cuando acababa de hacerla suya, ahora y para siempre.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Este es el primer fic en... bueno, en realidad ni si quiera se le puede llamar fic xq es ultra corto xD x algo es "one-shot" pero... como decía: es el primero en que... escribo ./. lemon, y no sé si les gustó o no, pero... me gustaría que dejaran cometarios ^^ please! bye~!


End file.
